Some communication systems employ spectrum aggregation techniques, in which a wireless terminal communicates with a base station over multiple aggregated carriers to provide high bandwidth capabilities. The use of spectrum aggregation is contemplated, for example, in Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) systems that are being specified by the 3 Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE-A is addressed, for example, in 3GPP Technical Report 36.913, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Requirements for Further Advancements for Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA),” (TR 36.913), version 8.0.1, March, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Spectrum aggregation is also described in 3GPP Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network Working Group 1 (TSG-RAN WG1) report R1-082468, entitled “Carrier Aggregation in LTE-Advanced,” Warsaw, Poland, Jun. 30-Jul. 4, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.